Life and Times of Saru Abarai
by buizelisgod
Summary: Saru Abarai, sister of the famous Renji Abarai finds living alone has long lost its luster. Her friends all have someone except her... She seems doomed to be alone until someone moves in next door... M for later chapters
1. Saru

Saru dodged under the bus stop and sighed relievingly. It was raining again and she hated rain with a passion. It wasn't because it got her brand new jacket wet or anything, but it was just water that assassinated her out of nowhere. She gave her dry lips a quick swipe with her tongue before surveying her options. "Yes! There's a coffee shop right across the street" she said before doing a mental victory dance. Again dodging the rain, Saru ducked into the coffee shop. "Hey bitch I didn't see you there" someone yelled. Saru turned and visibly deflated. Sprinting straight towards her, was one of her childhood friends gone wrong Haineko. Saru always hated her coy little jokes about not seeing her just because she hid her figure. Haineko of course had been given God's bounty when it came to figure. Saru tried to make a break for it but Haineko had one of her bony arms around her stomach before she could. "So my shady unattractive friend, come have a sit with us" Haineko said before pulling Saru to an isolated booth. Saru was shoved none too gently next to another friend of Haineko's who gave her a gentle smile before holding out a small hand. "Good afternoon my friend, I'm Tobiume" she said. "Err Saru" she said before shaking her hand. Besides Tobiume, the booth had a lot of Haineko's "friends". There was Zangetsu sitting across from her with Shirayuki in his lap. They were freakin' high school sweethearts and you couldn't keep one away from the other too long. Right next to them, was Shinso. Shinso was flirting with Haineko of course and hadn't bothered to even give her a nod. Seated across from Tobiume was someone she hadn't the honor of meeting. Tobiume must have immediately picked up on that and grinned. "Saru this is my boyfriend, Hyorinmaru" she said. Hyorinmaru nodded to her before staring back off into space. Everyone seemed to be well off but her. Of course Saru came from the prestigious Abarai Family that practically ran the hair care industry but that was her brother Renji's job. Saru was the poster child until her hair started fading and grew unnaturally long and thick. No guy wanted any of that…

"Sorry guys I got to go" Saru said finally feeling physically uncomfortable there. Haineko would have none of that and grabbed the back of Saru's jacket. It slipped easily off her shoulders and hung on her elbows. Saru had a shirt on that showed the inside of her chest where a beauty mark was on her right breast. Saru's face was probably six different shades of red. She smacked Haineko's hand away and ran. The rain didn't bother her as she as she sprinted through the streets with renewed force. She hated them… They were all stupid with their good living and significant others. Saru quietly climbed the stairs to her apartment and went inside. She threw her hoodie on the couch and went in the bathroom. She ran a hand through her rose colored hair and gazed into the mirror. Her reflection mocked her. Saru had a nice figure, perfect breasts and a wonderful ass if she did say so herself. Why didn't anyone else see that? Saru sighed in defeat and went off to bed. Maybe tomorrow would be better…


	2. Guy Next Door

Saru woke up to find that yesterday's rain had rendered her bedroom cold and insufferable. She got up and put on a house coat before turning on the shower. Finding the temperature to her liking, she stepped in and lathered up before washing off. A sudden beating on her door brought her out of her tranquil state. Saru wrapped a towel around herself and went to the front door. She opened the door and gaped. A man about six inches taller than her was standing there. He had orange hair with a long fringe hanging down to his jaw and piercing amber eyes. "Can I help you" Saru asked. "Oh um hiya I'm Tyranno and I just moved in next door and wanted to come say hi" he said. "Oh. I'm Saru welcome to the ghetto" she replied with a chuckle. Tyranno laughed softly at that. "Good sense of humor I like that. Sorry to have bothered you I'll be seein' ya" he said before making his way back next door. Saru shrugged her shoulders and went back inside. New neighbors were nice she guessed even though something was usually wrong with them in the end. She put on her favorite dark green pants which were coupled with a green shirt that cut down to her belly and left the inside of her chest and stomach visible. Today would be a good day to go see her brother. Saru walked to the bus stop with renewed happiness feeling yesterday roll off her shoulders. She didn't know she was in for a huge surprise when she got to his house.

Saru let herself into Renji's house since well it was their house and she still had the key from when she lived there. Renji came around the corner not only brandishing a shot gun but a small child. Saru snorted and held up her hands to show she meant no harm. Renji sighed and put the gun away before greeting her. "Dude what the hell's up with the kid" Saru asked. "This is my son and heir to the Abarai Company En'ō" Renji said. "Did you adopt him? Cause no one in our family has black hair" Saru asked. "My wife Tatsuki has black hair you dumb broad" Renji growled. Saru laughed hard at that. "You almost had me there for a minute" she said with a snort. Then said woman came around the corner behind Saru. "Is this your maid brother" Saru asked before throwing her arm around Renji's shoulders. "I dunno… Are you Tatsuki" Renji asked with a grin. Tatsuki posted up making Saru flinch. She had more muscle on her then their dad when they were kids. "I am so sorry! I'll just go" Saru before turning on her heel to leave. The final stake was now driven through her. Even her idiot brother had someone. There was no one for her…

Her apartment offered her no comfort when she got there. Saru decided to step out on the patio and try to clear her head. The evening air was nice and cool and felt good passing through her hair. A very lovely aroma from the patio next door made it much better. Saru wondered quietly what her neighbor was cooking that smelled so good. The patio door swung open and said neighbor stepped out on the patio with his hands buried under his arms. Saru brushed it off at first but his face was contorted in pain and her nature betrayed her mood. She slowly walked back through her apartment and to the one next door. She cautiously knocked on the door unaware what awaited her behind it.


	3. Burned Night

Saru jumped as the door opened and Tyranno was there partially doubled over. "Are you… Alright" Saru asked. "Aha ya got me" Tyranno said with a goofy grin. He held out his hands which were raw and bloody. Saru visibly deflated and very gently held his hand up to look at it. It was hot so probably a burn. She could very easily fix it so he wouldn't have to go to the hospital. "Come" she said before motioning to her apartment door. Tyranno followed her while cradling his tender hands. Saru let him behind her before strolling into the kitchen. She took a jug of water from the freezer, got some gauze and honey from the cabinet and went back to where Tyranno decided to seat himself on the floor. Mentally face-palming, Saru sat in front of him and again very carefully, took his hands and cleaned the burnt area with the cold water. "Ack that water's cold as a witch's nipple" Tyranno choked out. Saru stifled a chuckle at his choice of words and very gently blew on his hands when she finished cleaning them. "Ok this is gonna feel a little weird" she said as she opened the honey. "I trust you" Tyranno said. Saru tensed a tiny bit before smearing a little bit of the honey on his hand with her finger. "He trusts me? No ones' ever trusted me" she thought as she continued the task at hand. "W-Wow… Her hands are really soft" Tyranno thought as he watched her apply the remedy. Saru hummed to herself happily as she wrapped his hands up and put her things away. Tyranno smiled happily and very carefully clenched and unclenched his hands. Saru watched him do this curiously. Her overactive imagination was already working out the situation.

_(This is Saru's imagination therefore not really happening)_

_Tyranno caressed her soft face before saying "thank you my dear." Saru brushed it off and looked away. Tyranno gently stroked her cheek and tenderly kissed her ear. Saru blushed and clenched her fists in her lap. Tyranno ran his tongue down her neck before he gently began to suck on the soft flesh. Saru placed a hand on the back of his head and whimpered weakly. Tyranno moved his hand to her back and very carefully laid her down. Saru wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her until their noses were touching. "I've loved you since I laid my eyes on your beautiful figure" Tyranno whispered in her ear. Saru blushed darker and very quietly said," kiss me please." Tyranno's rough lips felt wonderful against Saru's smooth and silky ones. Their clothes were left in the floor and the couch became their battlefield. Saru dug her nails into Tyranno's back and moaned as Tyranno moved slowly and sensually inside her. Her body felt so tense yet so relaxed all the same. "Ty-Tyranno I-_

Saru suddenly snapped out of her vivid daydream and found herself in bed. She jumped to her feet and ran to the living room. Tyranno was sitting there observing the room. "What happened" she asked. "Oh you started doing weird stuff and passed out so I put you in bed" Tyranno said. Saru got on her knees next to him and sighed before quirking an eyebrow. "Why didn't you go home" she asked. Tyranno jumped a little before blushing. "I wanted to make sure you were gonna be ok. I can leave now if you want" Tyranno whispered before slowly getting up. Saru grabbed his wrist and looked up at him desperately. "No please don't go. I don't like being alone" she said. "Are ya sure" Tyranno asked. "Y-Yeah! We can share my bed" Saru blurted out. The room felt about as hot as the Sun to Tyranno. "B-But you're a girl and I'm a guy. We don't tend to share beds" he said. "I know but it's cold and my heater doesn't work so we can share body heat" Saru whispered. Tyranno felt every drop of blood in his body rush to the place where he didn't need it. He kind of had a crush on her and didn't want to pass up the chance but then again he didn't want a hard on to ruin it either. Saru turned her back to him and pulled her shirt off and just to be playful, she went slowly. Tyranno could feel his heart beat faster against his ribcage. Her curves…Good lord her curves… He licked his suddenly dry lips and looked away. Saru put her favorite boxers on got in bed and pulled the comforter up to her bellybutton. Tyranno swallowed and pulled his muscle shirt off slowly like she did. Saru liked what she was seeing. Tyranno had the above average body, his stomach was hard packed and he had a tribal tattoo running up his side to end at his chest. He dropped his long shorts and yelped. Saru stifled a small giggle. Tyranno was wearing dinosaur print boxers and even worse they were making cute little faces. Saru finished her giggle fit and beckoned him to bed. Tyranno nervously got in bed beside her but kept his distance. He was still turned on and the close proximity and her scent weren't helping. Saru laid on her side facing away from him and shivered.

Halfway through the night, Saru's body heat and blanket failed her. It was so cold she thought her blood would freeze. She whimpered in pain and forced her hands under her arms. Tyranno nuzzled against her back. He put his arm around her carefully pulling her closer and nuzzled his face into her neck. Saru sighed in relief and attempted to look at him. He was asleep again except for one part that was currently rubbing against the inside of her thighs. Saru very cautiously reached down and touched it. It was hard and for some reason, she felt like she had to pee but it was so cold. The rubbing got kind of erratic and it started getting hot. Saru reached down under her boxers and softly rubbed herself until she got a better idea. She pushed her boxers down and parted the slit of Tyranno's boxers. His cock practically sprang out and rubbed hard against her. Saru moaned loudly and rubbed against him. Tyranno jumped up out of bed and attempted to readjust himself. "W-What're… You doing" he cried. "I'm sorry! I got really turned on and you were hard and pressing against me" Saru cried. "I'm sorry I'll just go" Tyranno said hurriedly. He picked up his clothes and sprinted out of the apartment. Saru sighed in defeat and flopped back on her pillow. What a way to start the day…


	4. Sweet Pain

Saru felt horrible for what she did. She had all but raped her neighbor. He was gonna think she did this to all her neighbors. Saru needed some air. She got dressed and left forgetting one crucial thing. Most guys like Tyranno had a natural man smell and tended to linger. Saru made her way to that coffee shop from before and found Haineko, Tobiume and Shirayuki. "Hey bitch come on in and have a sit" Haineko yelled before pulling her friend into the spot beside her. "Good afternoon my friend" Tobiume said. Sode No Shirayuki just gushed and gave her a small wave. "So what's been happening" Saru asked. "Well Shirayuki here got engaged to Zangetsu and Tobiume's with child from Hyorinmaru" Haineko blurted out. Saru's stomach started to hurt at that. Her friends were beating her again. "Seems you're hiding secrets as well my friend" Tobiume said before sniffing. Saru jumped and looked at her. "What do you mean" she asked. Haineko stuck her face into the side of Saru's boob and took a huge breath. "You smell like a guy" she exclaimed. Saru felt Haineko's next movement before she made it but still didn't react. Haineko slid her hand between Saru's thighs and sniffed it. "Oooohhh did wittle Saru finally pop her cherry" she said with a grin. Saru tried to get away but again Haineko grabbed her hoodie and tore it backwards. With her boobs now exposed partially, Saru felt tears sting in her eyes. She swatted Haineko's hand away and ran. Her life sucked. Her friends sucked. When would it end? Saru wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into another of her "friends". Katen Kyoraku grunted as Saru hit her broadside sending her back a few steps. "Hey watch it stupid" she cried before rubbing her belly protectively. Saru apologized weakly before sprinting off again. Katen looked worriedly after her before gathering her things and continuing down the street.

Saru reached her apartment door but couldn't go in. The weights that were clinging to her from the past couple of days brought her to her knees. She hiccupped a few times before she began full on crying. Everything bad that had ever befallen her in her time on this Earth was just pouring from her eyes. A sudden warm presence gently caressed her back. Saru looked up and wiped her eyes. "Are you ok" Tyranno asked. Saru wanted to say yes to make him go away and he would think she was on her period or something but she couldn't. "Why is life so unfair" she whimpered. Tyranno smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Cause the pretty ones never get anything out of it" he whispered. Saru laid her head in Tyranno's chest and cried weakly. Tyranno rubbed her shoulders and held her close. Saru lost track of how long she sat crying in her neighbor's chest. Tyranno softly tilted her face up and kissed her forehead. "Angels shouldn't cry" he whispered. Saru blushed and gently took his hand. So warm and inviting. "Tyranno can I stay with you tonight" she whispered. "Sure" Tyranno said with a smile. He picked her up bridal style without hesitation and carried her to his apartment. Saru sighed as he placed her on his couch. "Hang on I got the perfect quick fix" Tyranno said with a grin. He went in the kitchen and made her warm milk with a teaspoon of honey in it. Saru jumped as he came back and handed her the coffee cup. She eyed it cautiously before taking a sip. It was so sweet. Saru smiled and chugged the rest. Tyranno chuckled and took the now empty cup from her. He put it in the sink and came back to find a half asleep Saru. "Did you… Drug me" Saru asked. "No it's the hot milk and honey making you sleepy" Tyranno said before stroking her face. Saru leaned on him and slowly drifted off. Tyranno smiled and pulled her closer to him. It seemed like hours until Saru shivered until she woke up. She was in a relatively large bed and it was dark. There was a lovely aroma coming from the kitchen that drug her towards it. Tyranno hissed in pain as the oil for the rice popped on his arms. Saru rolled her eyes to the ceiling and sighed. She came up behind him and very gently repositioned him to prevent any further injuries. Tyranno grinned and turned off the fire before pouring it into two cups. He poured milk in them and stirred some cinnamon into each of them before giving one to her. Saru gave it a cautious sniff before taking a bite. Like the milk, it was sweet. Tyranno chuckled as she ate it like she was starving. Saru began feeling drowsy again and stumbled forward only to collide with Tyranno's chest. Tyranno grabbed her and helped her walk to his room. Saru sighed as she made contact with the warm bed and yawned. Tyranno covered her up and smiled when she was out in under a minute. He lay on the floor next to her and sighed softly before going to sleep too.

Saru sneezed and woke up. Her clothes were sticky and wet with sweat and her eww… "Tyranno… Can I use your shower and bum some clothes" she asked. "Huh? Oh sure" Tyranno said groggily. Saru went to the bathroom and showered. She got out and found that Tyranno had left her a green muscle shirt that was tight around the top but hung to mid-thigh and some form of short spandex. Saru put them on and went back to her apartment. Tyranno woke up an hour later and stretched. He picked up her clothes and stopped. Something smelt very enticing. No… He shouldn't. Damn his being a dude! In the bundle of clothes, was a pair of bright green thong underwear that had Saru's sweet honey all over them. Tyranno bit his lip until it bled and folded up her clothes to bring them to her. The smell of her underwear was beating him up. He knocked on her door desperately. Saru folded up Tyranno's clothes and threw on her house coat. "Fuck I left my panties in his bathroom" she growled. A sudden knocking on the door brought her out of it. She put the clothes under her arm and pulled the door open. The sudden gust pushed her house coat open. "Oh sh-" she thought. "Why me" Tyranno whimpered.


	5. Love To Tease

Tyranno couldn't help but look. Saru had the curviest body he had ever seen. Her breasts were lightly pressed together but the housecoat hid the rest from him. Farther south, her taut stomach dipped showing hard muscle around her bellybutton before going down more. Her left hip was locked giving him a tiny peek of Heaven shielded under rose colored peach fuzz. Saru swallowed hard feeling heat rise to her face before her eyes zeroed in on Tyranno's crotch. The cargo pants he was wearing… They had tints in them. "Like what you see" Saru teased. Tyranno swallowed hard and came back to reality. He gave her back her clothes and walked briskly back to his apartment. Saru wanted to cry it was so funny. Seeing as she had nothing to lose, Saru put on the clothes Ty loaned her and went next door again.

Tyranno put on a tight pair of underwear to try and hide the hard on before knocking brought him back to the door. It was Saru. "Hi Tyranno. Mind if I spend the day with you" Saru asked. Tyranno thought he heard the seams in his underwear tear a bit. "S-Sure" he said. "Oh and I thought I'd return your clothes as well" Saru said. "Oh that's ok" Tyranno said. Then he turned around. Saru was in only her bra and panties and holding out his clothes. Tyranno passed out. Saru scrambled to catch him only to be dragged down onto him by his weight. Tyranno grunted as the back of his head and the ceramic floor made sweet love before he realized the weight on his chest. Saru blushed and smiled down at him. "Anyone ever tell you that you're a real sweetie for all you've done in the past 24 hours" she whispered. Tyranno's blush intensified and he attempted to sit up. Saru placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down. "Your girlfriend must be real lucky especially with this" she said before rolling her hips over his crotch. Tyranno got hard at the contact surprising her. "I'm sorry… I don't have a girlfriend" he mumbled. "Want one" Saru asked seductively. Tyranno swallowed before giving her a questioning look. "Are you…Serious" he asked.

Saru pressed her forehead to his and felt her blush get hotter. "Yes Tyranno" she whispered before kissing him. Tyranno held her by her hips and sat up deepening their kiss. Saru laid her head on his shoulder and ran her hand across his chest. Her new and first boyfriend was a muscular one. Tyranno ran his pointer finger up her spine and chuckled when she shivered. Saru sat on her knees and pulled him into a delicate kiss. Tyranno returned it and placed a hand on her back. Saru laughed happily and pulled him down on her. Tyranno propped himself up on his elbow and smiled at her. Saru sat up and grabbed his wrist. "Come" she said with a smile.d ran her hand across his .im. " Tyranno followed her with his tounge lolling out of his mouth straight to the bathroom. Saru turned the water on in the bath tub and pulled him in with her. Tyranno resisted at first until Saru brought up the fact that his man smell was stuck on both of them and neither of them needed that. He sat behind her and swallowed when she began leaning back against his chest. Saru scooped up some water in her hands and splashed Tyranno with it. Tyranno pushed her hair to the side and softly bit her on the shoulder. Saru didn't know why she moaned when he did that. She put her hand on the side of his face trying to get him to do it again. Tyranno bit her neck next enjoying the little noises she was making. Saru's eyes narrowed in thought. Was she doing the right thing? The only thing her and Ty shared were a few misadventures and now a bath. Tyranno pulled back and leaned against his propped up hand. "Tyranno what was your first impression of me" Saru whispered. Tyranno gingerly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed against her cheek. "I saw a Goddess and wanted to be with you desperately" he whispered. Saru turned to see if he was laughing at his statement. His amber eyes were narrowed slightly and he had a cute pink blush on his cheeks. "Aawww" Saru cooed before kissing his cheek. She turned all the way around and sat on her knees in his lap. Tyranno's blush got a little darker and he attempted to look away. Saru turned him back to look at her before closing her eyes and puckering her lips. Tyranno did the same and closed the distance between them.


End file.
